Demon's Game
by DayLightDove
Summary: Sequel to Devil's Dance. Richard has returned but this time he will not just get to Feliciano but another country as well. Can they stop him for good or fall when trying. Same parings as in Devil's Dance. Brotherly Itacest
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the sequel to Devil's Dance. I want to thank my beta LadawnTheLiar, you peoples who read the story, and GuardianAthens, whom is now one of my friends on here. Please check out LadawnTheLiar's stories and GuardianAthens' stories.**

**Anyway on to the sequel. :D**

* * *

As the years passed, Feliciano eventually returned to his old, cheerful self with only the occasional nightmares to remind him of old times.

At the moment, he was in the kitchen making dinner. Lovino was in the next room, sitting on the couch watching some romantic comedies – Antonio go him into them ok? It's all that bastards fault – when he suddenly heard his brother scream.

"Veneciano?"Lovino asked, rushing into the kitchen. He turned the corning just in time to watch a figure carry his brother out the window, and drop a note.

Lovino snatched the note before it had the chance to flutter onto the counter.

_Lovino,_

_Meet me at Naples at three. Come alone. Follow these rules and nothing life threatening will happen to Feliciano._

_Eric_

_'Fuck,'_Lovino thought. _'What the hell am I going to do?'_

**Elsewhere:**

Feliciano blinked as he became conscious again. He was tied to a chair in dark room, the only light coming from the window high up on the wall. As he began to struggle against his bonds, he noticed the door opening with a loud creak.

"Hello Feliciano," the man greeted, "you remember me, yes?"

"Eric!"Feliciano cried, shrinking back in an attempt to hide.

"I'm sure you also remember my boss?" Eric said, stepping aside to allow another person to enter the room - a person by the name of Richard Obut.

"North Italy, you don't have to be afraid of me; I won't harm you." Richard soothed, reaching out to grab the nation's chin.

"D-don't touch me," Feliciano begged. "Please don't make me fight my friends again."

"I won't make you fight them." Richard said. "I just want you to think about some things. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"N-no! I won't fall for your tricks again!"

Richard chuckled, "That is what you think." He placed a blind fold on the boy's eyes. "Sleep tight, North Italy. Don't let the truth hurt too much."

Feliciano felt his eye lids binging dropping, and he soon found himself fast asleep.

"His friends shouldn't be able to wake him up from this trance." Richard said, looking down at the sleeping Italian. "He will only wake by my or your word, since I gave you some of my power. I want you to manipulate his memories; make him ours once again."

"Of course, sir, but why me?"

"Well,"Richard began, "if I was ever caught, I would like you to take over."

"I understand." Eric agreed with a bow.

"Good,"Richard said. "I think you should rest; you have a very important 'appointment'tomorrow."

**Feliciano's Mind:**

_Feliciano glanced around, noticing darkness all in every corner. _

_"Hello, is anyone here?" Feliciano called out desperately._

_"Hello Feli." Richard said, appearing suddenly._

_"W-why are you here?" Feliciano asked, backing away from his old tormentor._

_"I'm just here if you need me."Richard responded._

_"Why would I need you?" Feliciano asked._

_"Just look at your memories, North Italy. Not everything is as it seems."_

_Feliciano stared as Richard faded away. Taking a shaky breath, he began to explore the depths surrounding him._

**The next day:**

As Lovino drove his car in the early hours of the morning, his only thoughts were of his brother and how he was doing. The other day he had attempted to get a few hours of sleep before the meeting, but he found that he was unable to get even a minute of shut eye.

As his car rolled up to the meeting place, Lovino observed someone standing in the center of the deserted area. Parking his car, he climbed out and cautiously approached the silhouette.

"So you decided to come, exhalent." Eric greeted.

"Don't exchange pleasantries with me you bastard. I'm only here to discuss my brother. Where is he you asshole!"

"Your brother is fine, physically at least. If you follow me, I will escort you to where we are holding him." Lovino hesitantly followed Eric as he led him to a rundown building and down some unstable stairs. The basement held multiple rooms, and the Italian noted that Eric took him to the third door on the right. Eric unlocked the door and motioned for Lovino to enter. Lovino carefully walked into the room, watching his back for any surprise attacks. Once he was fully in the room, he glanced around and immediately spotted Feliciano's slumped over form in the single chair in the room.

"Veneciano!" Lovino shouted, racing over and frantically checking the others pulse. He relaxed slightly when he felt not only a pulse, but also saw the soft rise and fall of his slim chest. He was only asleep, and there were no visible injuries on the boy.

"Feliciano, wake up." He said, shaking his brother. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he shook him or how loudly he called, his brother wouldn't wake.

"He won't wake." Eric said, reminding the older boy that he was still in the room.

Lovino turned to face him, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"I did nothing." Eric responded.

"Bullshit."

"I promise, I have done nothing to harm him thus far." Eric said. "However, if you do not cooperate with my terms, there will be bloodshed."

"Why the hell would I want to help you?"

Eric chuckled, the laugh sending shivers up Lovino's spine. "South Italy, if you do not cooperate with us, I can assure you that not only will you suffer, but also you brother and all those close to you."

"Fuck you!"

"Is that a no, because I can easily kill you both right now."

Lovino glare, but one look at his brother made him nod his head in acceptance.

"Wonderful, now if you'll follow me…"

"Mi dispiace, fratellino."

* * *

**So please review and the next chapter will be some time.**

**Translations (If thats even how you spell it)**

**Mi dispiace, fratellino=I'm sorry little brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so I am so sorry about not updateing this in like ever but I was busy with other stories ok.**

**Um I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes it is just that my beta is really busy and doesn't hae time to check the chapters so I will just be posting them when finished ok.**

**anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

Antonio was worried. Lovino hasn't called him or visited him in a few days. Today was a world meeting though, so he should see Lovino there.

He understood if Lovino was looking out for Feliciano but still, when he tried to call Lovino to see if he would be at the meeting, he wouldn't pick up. That was what worried him.

The meeting was being held in Spain so everyone would be arriving soon.

**Feliciano's mind**

_As Feliciano wandered around he came across a memory of when he, Ludwig, and Kiku were stuck on the island. _

_He was swimming in the ocean, fooling around; while Ludwig and Kiku were talking about something. It was clear they were keeping their voices down so his past self couldn't hear them, but Feliciano got close enough so he could hear what they were talking about._

_"He's so childish and weak." Past-Ludwig said._

_"Hai, why did we make an alliance with him?" Past-Kiku asked._

_"Because we needed the support in this war, but he doesn't help at all. He's an idiot, a useless idiot." Past-Ludwig answered. Kiku nodded in agreement._

_Feliciano couldn't hear anymore and walked away, tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He quickly wiped them away and left the memory in hopes to find a better one, but what he didn't know is that many are not the true memories._

**Back at the meeting**

Everyone had arrived except for the two Italians. This hadn't bothered anyone at first but when it got half way through the meeting, people began to notice.

"Am I the only one who's notice that there is no shouting the word bastard or the shouting of the word pasta?" Arthur asked.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who had noticed." Ludwig responded, "Where do you think they are? I mean Lovino will miss the meetings but Feliciano?"

"Maybe he's sick or something?" America suggested, as he began munching on a hamburger.

"After this meeting I'll go check on them." Antonio said.

"I'll come to," Ludwig said, "I just am really worried about Feliciano. I don't want to see him hurt or something worse."

"I understand." Antonio nodded.

"Well let's continue the meeting then." Arthur said. And with that they continued the meeting.

**With Lovino**

Lovino was pacing his corridors; he would occasionally leave and check on Feliciano but nothing ever changed about him.

'_What the hell did they do to Feliciano?' _He thought. _'He wouldn't wake the fuck up! He's in some sort of subdued state.'_

Then Lovino thought about the others.

_'And where the fuck is everyone? The tomato-bastard would have noticed us gone; hell even the potato-bastard should notice! What the hell are they doing right now?!' _Then something clicked. _'Fuck today was a world meeting.'_

Lovino sighed and left to check on Feliciano again. He was in the same state with no change. Lovino walked up to his brother, picked him up out of the chair, and brought him to his corridor, placing him on the bed. He decided, that if Feliciano was going to be like this then he would at least be by his side; that and to give him something more comfortable then a chair.

Lovino looked down at Feliciano, worry clear in his eyes. _ 'Wake the fuck up, fratellino.' _But Feliciano hadn't changed and just laid there; though Lovino noticed a single tear falling. This just caused Lovino's worry to grow more and he wiped the tear away.

He then sat down on the other side of the bed and fell asleep.

**With Antonio and Ludwig**

When the meeting ended, Antonio and Ludwig headed for the Italies' house. When they got there they noticed Lovino's car gone. They walked up to the front steps; finding the door unlocked, they let themselves in.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called hopping in vain to get a response, but sadly there was none.

The two decided to look around, and a minute later Antonio called from the kitchen. When Ludwig came in he found Antonio clutching a note in his hand.

"What does it say?" Ludwig asked and Antonio handed him the note. Once Ludwig was done reading the note, he gasped and clutched it in his hand. "Eric." He said with clench teeth. Antonio sadly nodded and said. "When we get back to Spain we should call everyone back to the world meeting to tell them."

"I agree, we should head back then." Ludwig said, and they headed back to Spain.

* * *

**OMG I died when I had to right with Feliciano!**

**Well please review, and try not to be hurtful if you do, I know I am a bad speller or stuff like that.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
